Girl Meets School Curse
by SpecialK92
Summary: Riley reads an article about a school out of state having a school curse. Cory takes the article away from her in class. Some of those same things start happening in their school. However, a classmate is behind it. Can Riley and friends find out who is causing all the trouble at school?
1. The First Day: Loosing Power

Riley was reading a magazine article, about a school curse. Somewhere out of state, some kids read a fortune telling website telling them how they could trick their friends. In the article, kids were laughing about the website. The curse lasted for two days in a row.

"Maya, come over here, I want you to see this," stated Riley.

"Riley, just read it to me," answered Maya.

"Maya, I'll just summarize it for you," answered Riley. "On the first day, some ball players got locked in the locker room, before the game. It turns out there wasn't a handle on the door."

"How'd they get out?" asked Maya.

"Well, the game was about to start on they didn't come into the gym. One of the coaches went to the locker room to check on them. She couldn't get the door open, so she had to get somebody to come take the door of the hinges."

"Wow, that is weird," remarked Maya.

"I know," responded Riley. "Here is what happened on the second day. The school lost power and the students were freaking out. But, they were able to open the windows and they had back up lights. Many of the students called home because the school was hot and dark. After three hours had passed, the power and the air conditioning came back on."

"Wouldn't it be funny that happened here," remarked Maya. "We'd get out of school and no homework!"

"That wouldn't be funny at all!" interrupted Cory. "Riley, give me that magazine!"

"But, dad we weren't doing anything," replied Riley.

"Yes you were, I don't allow things like that in my class room!" answered Cory. "Keep it up and you will be ground when you get home from school."

Riley handed her magazine to her father. He put it in his desk and locked it. Then he started to begin the lesson. Maya was disappointed because she didn't get to read the rest of the article.

"Class, I have some news," declared Cory. "What you read isn't always true. So today we are going to talk about Fiction and Nonfiction. Who can tell me the difference?"

"Farkle, since I saw you raise your hand first, I'll let you answer," stated Cory.

"Can I make this part of Farkle Time?" asked Farkle.

"Yes," answered Cory.

Farkle got out of his desk and walked to Cory's desk. He flipped over Cory's name plate to the other side were it said Farkle. He made himself comfortable at Cory's desk.

"Fiction is made up stories, like Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, etc. People come up with those stories on their own. Non-Fiction is the truth, such as British Tea Party, John Adams, and things that happened in the past. Does anyone have any questions?" asked Farkle. "I see that no one has raised their hand so, I'm done for the day. Thank you, I am Farkle."

"Okay, class, I'm giving you an assignment," stated Cory. "I'm going to write it on the board. Please write it in your agenda books."

Cory went to the board, to write down the assignment. As soon as he picked up the piece of chalk, the light began to flicker on and off. After the lights flickered a few times, the lights went out.

Several of the students began to scream and panic. Cory turned around and there were some students out of their seats. Some were about to leave the class room. Cory knew that he had to keep order in his class.

"Everyone find a seat and sit down! We don't need any screaming!" declared Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, some of us are scared of the dark," remarked Farkle.

"We're all in middle school, and we know how to behave," declared Cory. "I don't understand this. Some of my students have just read an article about a school losing power, and it happens. This has never happened before."

"Since we don't have any power, this gives us time to tell ghost stories," declared Lucas.

"Mr. Matthews, can we tell ghost stories?" asked Maya.

"No, we are going to sit! I am going to open the door so we can have some more light," answered Cory.

Even though, there were emergency backup lights in the class room, Cory opened the door. He saw there were other teachers standing out in the hall way. Some had flash lights because since there were parts of the school that were darker. The principal called school off for the rest of the day, since they lost power.

"Dad, this didn't have anything to do with the magazine article, did it?" asked Riley.

"No Riley, I don't think it did," answered Cory.


	2. The Second Day:Locked In

When school let out, all of the kids walked out of the school. They were glad that they had the rest of the day off from school. But, they knew that they'd have to make up an extra day of school. Lucas and Farkle were talking to Riley and Maya about the article that they were reading.

"I heard that reading that article to Maya, when your dad took it away," announced Lucas.

"Yes, I was," answered Riley. "Dad didn't like the magazine! I doubt he'll give it back either."

"Well, let's hope that Mr. Matthews is right, that there isn't no school curse," declared Farkle.

They talked about the article all the way to Riley's house. There was more stuff in the article that she didn't get to share. She talked about reading an article about another school out of state, have an incident. A student asked to be excused from class to get something from their locker. When they went back to class, they couldn't open the door. The teacher tried to open the door and they couldn't open the door. That teacher sent the student to janitor. The door was so messed up, and it was lunch time. That class couldn't go to lunch because they were locked in the class room. The janitor went and got a hammer. He handed the teacher the tools and the teacher took the door off the hinges.

"I doubt would ever happen to at our class!" confirmed Farkle.

The next day in PE, the gym teacher decided that they were going to play a game of Volleyball. The girls were playing against the boys. Zay started the game off, he throw the ball in the air. Riley tried to hit the ball, but she jump up too quick and the ball hit her in the nose. Her nose started bleeding. The gym teacher sent Riley to the bathroom to clean up.

When Riley went in the bathroom, she noticed she was bleeding. She got a wet paper towel stop the bleeding. Maya came into the bathroom.

"Maya, what are you doing in here?"

"I asked the PE teacher if I could come check on you. He actually gave me permission!"

Just then the girl heard the door close. The girls went to the door to open it. Maya noticed that there wasn't a handle on the door.

"Maya, did you shut the door?"

"No, it was open, when I came in here!"

"That must mean that somebody snuck out of class and shut the door!"

"Riley, did you see the door close?"

"No I didn't. Did you?"

"No, I just heard the door close."

Maya made Riley sit on the floor to get her nose to stop bleeding. Maya looked around to see if there was anything that she could do to get them out. There weren't any windows in the bathroom. They heard the bell ring, it was time to go to history class.

"Maya, I think we are going to be in here for a while!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Matthews, will notice and come find us!"

In Cory's class, everyone was taking a seat. Cory started to take attendance, he called Riley and Maya's names. But, they didn't answer. He realized that he didn't see them walk in either.

"Where's Riley and Maya?" asked Cory.

"In PE, we played volleyball and Riley got hit in the nose. The gym teacher sent her to the bathroom to clean up," answered Lucas. "Maya went to the bathroom and they never came out."

"They must still be in the bathroom," stated Cory. "Sarah, will you run an errand for me?"

"Sure," Sarah replied.

"First, go to the girls locker room and get Riley's and Maya's things and take them to the girl's gym lobby bathroom. When you take them to them, tell them after they change out of their gym clothes, that I want Riley to go to the nurse's office to get her nose looked at."

Sarah got out of her desk and went to the girls' locker room. She grabbed Riley's and Maya's gym bags. Sarah went to the girl's bathroom. She noticed the door was shut, and she tried to open it. She couldn't open it.

"Maya, are you and Riley in there?" stated Sarah.

Maya ran to the door as fast as she could.

"Yes, we are in here," Maya answered. "I came in here to check on her. Somebody snuck out of class and shut the door behind us. We can't get out there is no handle on the door!"

"How's Riley?" asked Sarah.

"She's okay," Maya replied. "She doesn't do well with the sight of blood and she passed out due to fright. I've got her nose bleed under control."

"I'll go get Mr. Matthews," stated Sarah. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I got both your gym bags and I'll take them on to class."

Sarah went back to Cory's class room. She tried to open the door, but couldn't. Cory saw that she wasn't able to get in the class room. He stopped teaching and went to let her in. He couldn't open the door, from his side either. He tried to open the door with his key. After he took the key out of the lock, Sarah saw the lock fall out.

"Sarah, where are they?" asked Cory.

"They are locked in the bathroom," she replied. "Riley passed out from the blood. But, Maya has got it under control."

"Go get Janitor Harley!" demanded Cory. "Put Riley's and Maya's gym bag in your locker, until we can get to them."

Sarah put Riley's and Maya's gym bags in her locker. She headed towards Janitor Harley's room. Cory couldn't hardly teach, since he had Riley on his mind.

"Farkle, doesn't like being locked in here!" shouted Farkle.

"Farkle, I know you don't like being looked in and out of places," answered Cory. "You made it clear to me on the day we got locked in the junk yard. And I am not answering questions about the junk yard."

Janitor Harley came to the door. He tried to open the door but couldn't. Cory was hardly able to wait. He remembered what he saw in Riley's magazine.

"Janitor Harley, go get a hammer and the tools and bring them back here!" demanded Cory. " I saw an incident like this happened at a school out of state."

"Oh, yeah, I read about that," answered Janitor Harley. "They couldn't get the door open, so the janitor went and got a hammer and broke the glass out. He handed the teacher the tools, and the teacher took the door of the hinges."

"Just go get the tools!" demanded Cory.

Cory stood by the door. He wanted to get out of the class room quick. Sarah was standing outside the class room. She saw that there was another door in Cory's room. They walked out that door, when Cory gave the class detention. He locked the main door, but it never dawned on him to lock the other door to keep the kids in the room.

"Mr. Matthews, use the other door!" stated Sarah.

Cory turned around and saw the door that she was referring to. He went and tried to open that door, and he got out. He told the class to stay put. Sarah went to her locker and got out Maya's and Riley's gym bags. She handed them to Cory.

"Sarah, tell Janitor Harley to use the door in my classroom to get in, and fix the door that's messed up. I'm going to the gym!" declared Cory.

Cory rushed down the gym and headed towards the gym lobby bathroom. As soon as he got there, he knocked on the door. Maya heard someone knock on the door.

" , is that you?" asked Maya.

"Yes," Cory answered. "How did you get locked in?"

"I came in her to check on Riley, and we heard the door shut," answered Maya. "We tried to get out, but there isn't a handle on the door. Riley passed out from seeing the blood."

"Is she okay?" asked Cory.

"Yes, she just woke up a little a while ago," answered Maya. "She's just a little tired. Can you help us?"

Cory looked at the door. He tried to open it. It was shut tight. He got an idea, but he wanted to make sure the girl's weren't near the door.

"Both of you stand back," stated Cory.

"Why?" asked Maya.

"Just do as you are told!" demanded Cory.

"Yes, both of us are!" answered Maya. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," answered Cory.

Cory stepped back a little bit. Then he kicked the door as hard as he could. There was a loud noise. Maya saw the door was open. She helped Riley up and they walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," stated Maya.

"You're welcome," answered Cory. "Let's get Riley to the nurse's office."

The helped Riley get to the nurses' office. When they got in the nurses office, the nurse took a look at her nose. While, Riley was getting her nose looked at, Cory handed Maya her gym bag.

"Sarah, went and got your gym bags from the locker room, "said Cory. "There is a bathroom in here. Maya, why don't you go wash up and change your clothes?"

Maya took her gym bag and went inside the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. The nurse got a rag and cleaned up Riley's face. They asked Riley how she was feeling. She still felt tired.

"Cory, maybe you should take her home, so she can rest?" suggested the nurse.

"Topanga is in court today, and that means I'd have to leave school. I don't have any lessons prepared or a substitute," stated Cory. "I do agree that she needs to go home."

"I'll call the principal," replied the nurse. "We'll get a teacher who is on their planning period to cover your class for the rest of the day. Just have the class work on home work today."

Maya came out of the bathroom. She was now wearing jeans, a yellow tee-shirt, and a navy pullover. Maya overheard Cory and the nurse talking.

"You're leaving school for the rest of the day?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya. Topanga is in court and I can't call her to come get Riley. I'm going to have to be the one to take her home. I've got class covered for the rest of the day," answered Cory. "I appreciate it if you'd get got Riley's homework and bring it over to my apartment."

Maya promised she would. Cory grabbed Riley's gym back and walked with Riley for her to get her book bag and jacket out of her locker. They went by Cory's room, so he could get his things. After they got everything they needed, they went home.


	3. The Third Day: Lost in the Forest

After school was over, Maya came by the Matthews' apartment. Riley didn't miss much from her other classes. When Riley got home she took a nap, after she rested she felt better.

"Mr. Matthews, are you still sure convinced that the school isn't cursed?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya," answered Cory.

Maya went into Riley's room to give her the home work that she needed. She only had two assignments. They talked about the incident regarding the being locked in the bathroom and her dad's classroom door being messed up. They thought that maybe somebody was behind it. They went to talk to Cory about the issue.

"Dad, someone maybe behind this," suggested Riley.

"I don't know, but we can defiantly look into this," answered Cory.

Riley and Maya still thought that someone was behind it. They hoped that the next day would be better. The following day, they would be going on a scavenger hunt. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong.

The following day at school, Riley and her friends were excited about going on the scavenger hunt. Cory had planned to take them to around the football field and the small basketball court to look for items that he hid that had to do with pioneers.

"Since we are studying pioneers, I planned a scavenger hunt. Some of the other teachers helped me hide items. Let me get my clip board," stated Cory.

He looked down at his clip board he was surprised. He thought that he had the football field and the small basketball court written down. Instead, it stated the small forest next to the basketball court.

"That's funny, I don't remember writing down woods next to the small basketball court," stated Cory. "Okay, follow me to the small basketball court."

The class followed Cory to the basketball court. It was small and it was had a fence around it. It also had a small hole in the fence for people to enter the forest.

"I want you to pair of into groups of two. I will give you list of what you are supposed to find," stated Cory.

He handed all of the class a list of items that they need to find. They need to find a canoe boat, a compass, traveling gear, trail mix, etc. Riley and Maya were the last ones to get a piece of paper.

"Look Maya, we don't have a list. All we have is directions to follow," stated Riley.

"Maybe, they are directions to find an important item. I'm sure everyone got these directions," replied Maya.

"Class, I am going in the woods with you," added Cory. "I heard that at another school, a teacher tried this activity and she stayed outside on the basketball court. Some students got lost and she had to go in and look for them. I don't want that to happen with any of you."

The class went into the woods. Riley and Maya followed the directions. They went past a tall rock. After they walked past the rock, they looked down at the instructions. It said take a left, so they did. Shortly after they took a left, they kept following the directions, until they came to a cabin.

"Maya, this is what dad wanted us to find. We're the first one's here! Where is everyone else?" asked Riley.

"Maybe, they had trouble reading the directions," answered Maya.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class couldn't find any of the items on the list. They went as far as Cory would let them. He was disappointed that this activity didn't go over to well.

"Since we didn't find anything, let's go back to class," stated Cory.

All of the kids headed back to the classroom. Lucas and Farkle noticed that Riley and Maya weren't with the group. Farkle looked up at the sky and saw it was about to rain. He said something to Lucas about the sky.

"Do you think, we better tell Mr. Matthews?" asked Farkle.

"Yes, it isn't like them to not follow directions," answered Lucas. "I'll go tell him right now!"

"Mr. Matthews, I need to tell you something," Lucas stated.

"Lucas, not now, we have to get back to school! I've gotten word that we are about to have some severe storms," answered Cory.

" WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN!? WE CAN'T LEAVE, YOU AREN'T TAKING TIME TO HEAR THIS!" yelled Lucas.

"Lucas, you have after to stay after school!" answered Cory. "No one talks to their teacher like that!"

"HE KNOWS THAT, AND SO DO I! SO JUST LISTEN!" shouted Farkle. "RILEY AND MAYA AREN'T WITH THE GROUP!"

Cory looked around and noticed the girls weren't there. He thought that he made it clear that they couldn't go too far. Sarah walked up to Cory.

"Sarah, why didn't you make an attempt?" asked Cory.

She showed him the paper. Her paper was just like Riley and Maya's paper. Cory looked at some of the other papers. Half the class had the directions for the scavenger hunt, and half the class had the same directions that Riley and Maya had.

"Everybody get to the classroom now!" stated Cory.

He looked up and it was pouring down rain. He began to suspect someone or something was behind the events that took place the past two day. Within one week, the power went out, his classroom door was messed up, and Riley and Maya were trapped in the bathroom. Then Riley and Maya get the wrong papers and they are lost in the forest. Cory rushed inside the school to get help.


	4. Surprise in the Cabin Hidden Truth

Back at the cabin, Riley and Maya were still waiting for the rest of the class to come. But, none of their other classmates showed up. They noticed that they needed to take shelter because it was pouring down rain; and they could tell that severe storms were about to take place. Riley and Maya tried to open the door. They in luck it wasn't locked. So, they quickly went inside the cabin. When they went inside they were surprised.

"Maya, I don't think we're Kanas anymore," stated Riley.

"Riley, we aren't Kanas!" corrected Maya. "We are in New York. We aren't in the Wizard of Oz movie."

"Maya, just take a look," begged Riley.

Maya looked all around the room. She expected them to be inside an old abandoned cabin, instead they were inside a room that looked like a mall. It looked like the new Disney store. They had wanted to go there since the day it opened, but they didn't have a chance.

"Welcome," stated the saleswoman. "I've been expecting you."

"Why, have you been expecting us?" asked Riley.

"We are in need of help," stated the sales woman. "You may be wondering what is going on. A few weeks ago, a girl named Missy Bradford came in on our opening day. She saw looking something that was Kingdom Hearts related. We had a tear drop necklace that was in shape of Kiari's necklace. Missy was very interested. It had different stone in it. Each stone stood of a Disney character. There were eleven gem stones. "

The sales woman handed Riley and Maya a list of what each gem stood for. The yellow was for Belle, blue was for Cinderella, white was for Snow White, emerald was for Ariel, pink was for Aurora, purple was for Meg, lime green was Tinkerbell, teal was for Mulan, orange was Kiara, and sky-blue was for Alice. Riley asked if she could see the necklace, so the sales woman showed them the necklace. Maya and Riley noticed that yellow, blue, emerald, pink, purple, and lime green gems were gone.

"Some of the stones are gone," pointed out Riley.

"I know," answered the sales woman. "When Missy saw the necklace, she wanted to buy it. But she couldn't afford it. She got mad and took those stones out. It has been effecting time everywhere. "

"I've heard a story like this before. Maya and I have played "Magical Mystery Mall". In the game Mary Kate and Ashley have to go around the mall and collect the gems," stated Riley. "Doesn't time stop because some of the gems are missing?"

"Yes, that's right Riley. The sales person tells them not to put the two halves together. But, they do it anyway. As a result time stops, so they have to go around the mall to collect the gems to restore time," answered Maya.

The sales woman told Riley and Maya that was actually a true story and later on it was made into a video game. Riley asked if it was a repeat of what happened to Mary Kate and Ashley. The sales lady confirmed it was. They asked if it was connected to the school curse. It turns out that it was.

"Are we going to have to go around looking for the gems?" asked Riley. "Are we going to have to visit the Beast's Castle, Cinderella's castle, Atlantica, the Enchanted Domain, Mt. Olympus, and Neverland to recover the gems?"

The sales woman told them that they'd have to find the gems. She said they'd have to do certain tasks if they wanted to earn the gems. The sales person handed Riley the pink gem. Riley was surprised.

"Why are you giving me the pink gem?" asked Riley.

"You were the ones who found the cabin," answered the sales woman. "In Sleeping Beauty, Aurora was raised in the forest for sixteen year. Since you found the cabin, the gem is yours."

Riley placed the pink gem in one of the empty spots in the charm. She asked the sales person where else they'd have to go find the other gems. The sales woman told them they'd have to search for them. They thought of several places that the gems may be. Maya thought of some places. She thought of the pool, and a store in the mall.

"How long will it take us to find the other the other gems?" asked Riley.

"About a few days," answered the sales woman.

"My parents will freak," answered Riley. "I bet they are now."

"Don't worry, by the time you find all of the gems, they won't remember much about the incident," answered the sales woman. "All the will remember is you getting lost in the forest."

"Let's go Maya, we have to find the other gems," stated Riley.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Cory was talking to the principal. Principal Yancy was getting suspicious of what had happened the last three days. They watched the camera. Apparently Missy skipped one of her classes during Cory's planning period. Cory remembered that he had to leave the classroom for a little. They stopped the camera.

"I knew someone was behind this!" stated Cory.

"Cory, continue to watch the tape," answered Principal Yancy.

They continued to watch the camera. There were different angles, so they watched the camera from a different angle. From another angle, they saw Missy with messing with the lock on Cory's classroom door.

"I think that we found out who was responsible for messing up the door," declared Cory.

"Didn't Riley and Maya get locked in a bathroom?" asked Principal Yancy.

"Yes, they did," answered Cory.

They the video of gym and the gym lobby. They saw Riley go into the bathroom, then Maya went into the bathroom. Shortly after Maya walked into the bathroom, they saw Missy walk into the gym lobby. They watched her close the bathroom door.

"So that explains why my door was messed up on the day Riley got hurt during gym!" stated Cory. "Missy must have also been the one who messed with my lesson plan!"

"Cory, I think you are right!" declared Principal Yancy.


	5. Searching For the Gems

Riley and Maya walked into the mall to search for the gems. They thought that they knew where some of the gems, were. Maya thought one of them was in one of the stores in the mall, and one was at the pool.

"Maya, which store do you think one of the gems could be at?" Riley asked.

"Maybe, one of the clothing stores," Maya answered.

They walked into a new clothing store that just opened. Riley and Maya saw that they were trying to promote their store. The owner saw the two girls walk in and asked them if they'd try on some clothes for a photo shoot. Riley saw a blue gem in the owner's hand. Riley and Maya agreed to help. Maybe they could get the blue gem. The owner said they needed someone to try on one of the evening gowns, a sporting outfit, and a causal outfit. Both of them agreed to it.

They walked around the store and looked at the clothes. There was so much to choose from. Maya found a pair of jeans, a yellow polo, and a grey sweater with yellow polka dots. Riley found a gown that was a lot like the dress that she bought from Demolition. It was so much prettier. It was blue and it was similar to the dress that Cinderella wore. Maya found a sporting outfit that was mint green. They had their pictures taken to promote the store. When they changed back into the regular clothes, the owner wanted to reward them. But, all she had was a blue gem. They glad took it, and placed it into the one of the empty holes.

When Riley and Maya walked out of the store. They talked about how they would get back to school. Could they go through the Disney store to get back to the old cabin? That would be where Cory would go looking for them. They decided it was worth a try. They walked past the place, where children threw pennies into the water.

"Riley, remember how much fun it was to through pennies into the water?"

"Maya, we don't have time for that! We need to be looking for gems. There's no way a gem would be there!"

"Riley take a look!"

Riley looked into the fountain and saw something shinning into the water. It wasn't a penny. It was the lime green gem. Riley realized one of them would have to dive in and get it. But, it was against the mall's rules.

"Riley let me do it!"

"Maya, you will get caught!"

"I'll be careful, trust me!"

Maya got as close as she could to the gem. She leaned as far as she could but fell in the water. She saw that she was next to the lime green gem. Maya grabbed it and got out of the water, before anyone saw her in the fountain. They placed the gem into an empty hole. They still needed to find the yellow, emerald, and purple gem.

Riley and Maya decided that they had better try to make it back to the Disney store. They saw something shining at the jewelry stand. It was yellow. Riley realized that it was probably the gem that they were looking for. She went over to the man standing by the cart.

"Excuse, me sir," stated Riley. "I noticed that you had this yellow gem. How much do you want for it?"

"You can just have that piece of junk. Some girl dropped it the other day. I don't know where it came from," answered the salesman.

"Really," cried Riley.

"Yes, Really. It's yours for free," answered the man.

He gave her the gem and she thanked him. When Riley and Maya were far away from the cart, Riley tried to see if the yellow gem was the gem that they were looking for. She was in luck ,it was the yellow gem that they needed. They only had to find the emerald gem and purple gem.

"Riley, we better, get back to the Disney store," stated Maya. "I've seen that we are about to have a server thunderstorm."

The girls made their way back to the Disney store. They meet the sales woman. She was glad to see them. Maya told them that they needed to find two more gems. The sales woman handed them the emerald gem.

"Why are you giving us the gem?" asked Riley.

"You've went out of your way to find the gems," answered the lady. "The last gem is in your father's class room."

"How'd you know my dad's a teacher?" asked Riley.

"I know things," stated the lady. "You can return to school, by stepping back through the other room. You will be back at the cabin. Your father and principal are looking for you."

"Thank you," answered Riley.

Riley and Maya stepped through the back room. They appeared in the old cabin that they found during their history class. Riley heard two people coming. The front door opened. Cory and their principal walked through the door.


	6. The Necklase is Fixed

"Dad, how did you know where to find us?" asked Riley.

"Turns out that Missy messed with my lesson plan," stated Cory.

"How'd you know?" asked Maya.

"We watched the security camera," answered Principal Yancy. "We saw her go into Cory's classroom, we saw her mess with his door, and we saw her shut you two in the bathroom."

"What did you do about it?" asked Riley.

"She's in the assistant principal's office," answered Cory. "She's getting suspended. Turns out she got into my computer, and typed up a new assignment. It was directions that would lead you here. About half the class had the same document that you had."

"Dad, you'll never believe what we found?" cried Riley.

"You can tell me later," stated Cory. "We had to walk in the sever storm to come get you. The storm's over, so we can go back to school."

The girls followed Cory and the principal back to school. School was over for the day and everyone was gone. As soon as Maya and Riley walked into Cory's classroom, they saw the purple gem glowing in the back corner. Maya walked over to it and put it into the last empty hole.

"Looks, like we fixed the necklace," whispered Riley.

"Maybe, your dad will take us to the Disney store," stated Maya.

"Dad, can we go to the new Disney store?" asked Riley.

"There isn't any school next week," stated Cory. "We will go next week."

The following week, Cory took Riley and Maya to the Disney store. The girl gave the sales person back the necklace that they fixed. The lady took the necklace and told them that they could pick out anything that they wanted for free.

"Why do they get something for free?" asked Cory.

"They fixed the necklace," stated the sales person. "Last week, they went into the cabin and opened the closet door. It brought them here. We talked about a girl named Missy who destroyed the necklace, which caused your school to be cursed. The girls fixed the necklace and your school is fine."

"Are you saying all of the events that took place last week was due to Missy's schemes and her destroying the necklace?" asked Cory.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews," answered Maya.

The girls didn't see anything that they wanted. So the sales person gave them a gift card for any store in the mall. Cory couldn't believe what all had happened.

"We are going straight home," declared Cory. "I am so glad that there isn't school next week. I need a break. When we go back to school, we will be taking a field trip."

"Where will we go?" asked Maya.

"We are going to study the pioneers," stated Cory. "So I thought everyone would have a good experience riding in a canoe."


End file.
